happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chompy
Chompy is a fan character. Character Bio Chompy is a yellow crocodile who lacks teeth. The inside of his mouth consists only of gums, making him unable to chew and eat hard foods. Instead of a heart-shaped nose, he has nose holes unlike most tree friends. His belly marking goes way from his neck to the tip of his tail. Since Chompy lacks teeth, he always feels difficult when it comes to eating. He can only properly eat softer foods like scrambled eggs, soup, etc. He also has difficulty licking ice cream due to the fact that he, being a crocodile, has a stiff tongue, causing him to constantly shove his ice cream into his mouth. The same goes with popsicles, lollipops, and the like. Even if he manages to eat something, it only occurs off-screen, much like Handy, The Mole, Cro-Marmot, and various other characters. Chompy is shown to be completely jealous of Toothy, due to him having huge buckteeth. He's also jealous of Nutty because of Nutty's regular cravings, sweets. Apart from food-related things, Chompy is very fond of driving. He even owns a taxi, which he often drives. Because of this, he's pretty sociable to many tree friends in the town. He can even meet new tree friends thanks to his driving habit. One thing for sure is that some tree friends tend to tease him because of him being toothless, usually involving some food for the teasing. Chompy's deaths mostly involve vehicles. Chompy's Episodes Starring Roles *Death and Taxis *Drive me Wild *Tell The Tooth *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version) *You Can't Handle the Tooth Featuring Roles *Vote to Self *Cat Scratch Fever *Another One Bites the Tusk *Skid Marked *Soldier of Misfortune *City Slicker *Deep Fried *Lost My Glamour *What A Fat Mess *Orchestrated Deaths *Funny Animal, Funny Speech Appearances *Dial L for Lumpy *Rocky Road Rush *Tooth Be Told *Fusion of Confusion *Sweet Smelling and Sour *Bunny Not Funny *Children of Jotunia *Jawbroken *You're Joshing Me *Cowboy Rescue *Summer Bummer Deaths #Vote to Self - Crashes his taxi into Savaughn's police car. #Death and Taxis - Ran over by The Mole's car. #Fusion of Confusion - Crashes into Rozzie's house. #Bunny Not Funny - Dies in a car crash. #Cat Scratch Fever - Hit by a semi. #Skid Marked - Dies in a car crash. #City Slicker - Crashes into building. #Tell The Tooth - His chest is impaled by a long tooth. #Deep Fried - Chokes on fried chicken. #Lost My Glamour - Chopped up by an axe. #What A Fat Mess - Crushed. #Orchestrated Deaths - Bisected. #Summer Bummer - Crashes into Flash. #Funny Animal, Funny Speech - Squished by airbag of his taxi. Injuries #Death and Taxis - Gets severely injured when his taxi crashes. #Another One Bites the Tusk - Pulls out surgically-implanted teeth. Number of Kills *Chippy - 1 ("Death and Taxis") *Pointy - 1 ("City Slicker" along with Lumpy) *Pecky - 1 ("Tell The Tooth") *Flippy - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version)") *O'Clock - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version)") *Swindler - 1 ("Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Chompy Version)") *Frostbite - 1 ("Lost My Glamour") *Quill - 1 ("Funny Animal, Funny Speech") *Daydream - 1 ("Funny Animal, Funny Speech") Trivia *He's one of a few characters to not have a heart-shaped nose. *He's one of two characters to lack teeth, the other is Lary. *He's the first crocodile (as in tree friend form) of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. *His color is yellow to match his taxi's color. Gallery Drive wild.png Deathandtaxis.png Boom arm.png|Chompy runs over Peppery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Yellow Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 26 Introductions Category:Crocodilians